


Rules for Martin [podfic]

by errantcomment, Phoneboxangels



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Gen, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 17:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/errantcomment/pseuds/errantcomment, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoneboxangels/pseuds/Phoneboxangels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Podfic of errantcomment's 'Rules for Martin']</p><p>Prompt fill on the meme. The students Martin lives with have a list of rules for caring for the pilot in the attic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rules for Martin [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

> My first podfic on the archive. I meant to do this months ago, but university and then travel got in the way- it's hard to find anywhere quiet enough to record in Mumbai!
> 
> I'm very grateful to errantcomment for permission to record the fic, and I hope I come even close to doing it justice.
> 
> ~Phoneboxangels

Inspired by [Rules For Martin](391523) 

 

mp3 available on mediafire:

[Download here](http://www.mediafire.com/?ab5jka9yzi9139z)

Cover by phoneboxangels 

Length: 00:15:05  

Please feel free to drop comments and constructive criticism below, or at my [tumblr account](http://tu-verras-on-va-voir.tumblr.com)[  
](tu-verras-on-va-voir.tumblr.com)


End file.
